Te amo
by Janetto
Summary: El diario de Kaoru Kamiya narra como es que nace el amor por un asesino llamado Hitokiri Battosai...
1. Chapter 1

_Agosto 10, 1860_

El día de hoy, mi padre me hizo limpiar toda la casa al parecer tendremos visitas y aunque le pregunte al respecto no me dijo nada, no quise insistir en el tema…es raro que tengamos visitas y aunque se den clases en el dojo, los estudiantes no suelen visitar la casa y aun más después de la muerte de mamá.

Pensé que iba a ser un día como todos los demás, pero descubrí que mi padre terminó de dar clases más temprano de lo habitual y también alcance a escuchar que las clases se suspenderían hasta nuevo aviso, supongo que es porque vamos a tener visitas.

La noche pasó sin ningún cambio, aunque se me ordenó que no saliera de mi habitación hasta mañana.

_Agosto 11, 1860_

En la mañana fui despertada por las risas de personas, una de ellas era la de mi padre…estaba tan feliz de escucharlo reír, siempre me toma algo de tiempo ponerme el kimono así que para cuando había terminado de ponérmelo, las risas habían cesado. Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la habitación central, cuando llegue y abrí la puerta solo se encontraba una persona.

Era un joven, bastante atractivo a mi parecer…tenía un cabello rojo y atado en una coleta alta, unos ojos muy penetrantes de color dorado, no muy alto pero lo suficiente como para superarme unos cuantos centímetros…cuando seguía observándolo, me di cuenta que portaba espadas, fue un momento muy estresante pues su mirada no era muy amigable y mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido cuando note que se acercaba a mí, pensé que me iba a atacar…pero solo salió de la habitación, di un gran suspiro de alivio.

Segundos después escuche la voz de mi padre que provenía del dojo, así que decidí ir a verlo…al entrar lo encontré con un señor era muy alto y al parecer era muy amigable pues fue el primero en saludarme con una gran sonrisa saludo que regrese de la misma forma.

Mi padre me presentó "Esta es mi hija Kaoru Kamiya" lo dijo de una forma tan seria que hasta sentí un poco de pena, el señor se presentó…si no mal recuerdo su nombre era Kogoro Katsura, cuando termino de presentarse mando a llamar a otra persona, cuál fue mi sorpresa…si se trataba el joven que había visto minutos antes, el señor Katsura le ordenó presentarse.

"Mi nombre es Himura Kenshin" a diferencia de mi padre que me había presentado de una forma muy seria…ese joven se presentó como decirlo…de una manera tan fría, aunque educada.

Como ya se habían terminado las presentaciones, mi papá me hizo una señal que me hizo entender que saliera de la habitación…así que decidí regresar a la mía. Pase toda la mañana dentro de mi cuarto hasta que mi padre me llamó para avisarme que iba a salir con el señor Katsura, también me menciono que me iba a quedar con Kenshin en la casa y que tenía que atenderlo puesto que era uno de nuestros huéspedes.

Ya entrada la tarde, decidí ver que había en la cocina pues tenía que preparar algo de comer…aunque no soy muy buena cocinando, cuando vi que había bolas de arroz me sentí muy aliviada pues no tenia que cocinar, las puse en un plato grande para llevarlas donde Kenshin y así comer juntos.

Encontré a Kenshin en parte de la casa que da hacia el jardín, estaba sentado viendo las nubes…parecía muy tranquilo y sobre todo relajado, lo salude y le pregunte que si no quiera comer unas bolas de arroz y antes de que me pudiera responder ya me encontraba acercándole el plato de comida, solo me respondió con un gracias y se dispuso a comer.

Como no me gusta comer sola, decidí sentarme junto a Kenshin o más bien junto al plato de comida, la comida fue muy callada y tranquila…lo cual ya estoy acostumbrada pues así con las comidas con mi padre. Cuando terminamos dimos gracias por la comida, levante el plato y me lo lleve a la cocina para así lavarlo, ya de regreso me atreví a preguntarle a Kenshin si había sido de su agrado la comida.

"Si, gracias" fue lo único que me contestó, solo le sonreí y me regrese a mi habitación…que chico tan más raro, se paso toda la tarde sentado en el mismo lugar.

En la noche ya habían regresado mi padre y el señor katsura, habían traído la cena así que comenzamos a cenar los cuatro…fue una cena tan rara y divertida pues los únicos que hablábamos eran el Señor Katsura y yo, mi padre solo reía y de vez en cuando daba algún comentario y Kenshin…solo comía.

Fue un día muy divertido y raro…pero me gustó mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Agosto 15, 1860**_

Estos cuatro días desde que nuestros invitados llegaron a casa, han sido placenteros pues mi papa muy rara vez tiene visitas que lo ponen tan contento y en cuanto a mí, si él esta contento yo también lo estoy.

_**Agosto 17, 1860**_

Parece que algo pasó, pues el señor Katsura se mostró muy afligido todo el día y no solo eso, si no que también suspendieron sus usuales salidas a la ciudad y se quedaron en casa. No se que halla pasado, pero espero que no sea grave.

_**Agosto 18, 1860**_

Hoy en la mañana muy temprano tocaron la puerta de la casa, así que fui a ver quien era, estoy segura que no tarde mucho pero la persona que habia tocado ya se habia ido y solo dejo una carta en la entrada, la cual estaba dirigida a mi papá, traté de ver si de casualidad encontraba a la persona que habia dejado la carta, pero no tuve éxito...así que entré y rápidamente le entregue la carta a mi papá.

Cuando la leyó, su cara cambio completamente e inmediatamente me pregunto que como habia obtenido la carta, le comenté lo que habia pasado y también que trate de buscar a la persona que dejó la carta. A los pocos segundos, me ordenó que fuera a mi habitación y que no abriera la puerta a nadie...no sabía que estaba pasando, así que me fui a mi habitación sin decir ninguna palabra.

La curiosidad me estaba matando, de verdad queria saber que es lo que estaba pasando y no eso, también la preocupación me estaba invadiendo completamente, en ese momento pensé que si me acercaba a la puerta talvez podría escuchar algo que me diera un poco de información, pero no fue necesario pues inmediatamente despues de que me llegará ese pensamiento, mi papá ya se encontraba tocando la puerta de mi habitación.

Salimos y nos dirigimos hacia donde estaban el señor Katsura y Kenshin, pude notar que todos estaban muy alertas, hasta mi papá lo estaba. Segundos después el señor Katsura mencionó el nombre de Kenshin y este salio de la habitación.

El ambiente en la habitación se encontraba muy pesado y serio...

_-"Escucha Kaoru, en los siguientes días no quiero que en ningún momento te encuentres sola ya sea en casa o fuera de ella, tienes que estar cerca de mi o de Katsura o de Himura ¿entendido? Tienes que estar cerca de cualquiera de nosotros tres y no solo eso, cuando te encuentras con Katsura o Himura, tienes que seguir sus ordenes y no les causes problemas_"-

Eso fue lo que dijo mi papá y claro no pude evitar preguntar que era lo que estaba pasando, pero fue inutil hacer eso, nadie respondio. Solo pude obtener el _-"Se obediente"-_ de mi papá, el cual me tomó por sorpresa pues la forma en que me lo dijó me recordó cuando mamá estaba enferma.

Cuando llegó el momento de irnos a dormir, recibi otra "sorpresa"

_-"Durante las noches tampoco debes estar sola, dormirás conmigo"-_

Tiene tanto tiempo que no duermo en la misma habitación que mi papá, tal vez estando solos pueda decirme que es lo que esta pasando y el porque de no querer que yo este sola.

_**Agosto 19, 1860**_

Ayer en la noche, cuando mi papá y yo estabamos solos...le pregunte sobre lo que estaba pasando, no pude evitar ver su cara, estaba agotada y aflogida, obte por cambiar mi pregunta..._-"¿estás bien?"- _un "si" y un "ya es tarde, hay que dormir" fue lo que obtube.

Durante el día, mi papá tuvo que salir y siguiendo lo que me ordenó anteriormente, me quede junto al señor Katsura.

A él también le pregunte sobre lo que estaba pasando pero me dijo que si mi papá no me lo habia dicho, el no lo iba hacer tampoco, también me comentó que no me preocupara por ese asunto pues que más adelante me enteraré de lo que pasaba.

El señor Katsura es una persona muy amable y me inspira mucha confianza, todo el día estuvimos platicando o más bien le estuve platicando sobre mi familia, sobre mi mamá y mi papá. En ciertos momentos del día también estabamos junto a Kenshin y como era costumbre el solo escuchaba.

Durante la platica, pude notar que Kenshin analizaba todo lo que habia alrededor de la casa y también de cierta forma estaba más alerta, sus ojos habian cambiado...cuando llegó su cara mostraba indiferencia y un leve toque de frialdad, pero ahora era diferente. Sus ojos se mostraban muy fríos.

No se que esta pasando, pero no debe de ser bueno.

_**Agosto 24, 1860**_

Durante estos días, si no estoy con mi papá estoy con el señor Katsura...hasta la fecha aun no se que es lo que esta pasando. Y claro no estoy acostumbrada a estar siempre acompañada y en más de una ocasión he sido regañada por mi papá, pues no tengo que estar sola en ningún minuto.

Hoy mi papá y el señor Katsura estuvieron platicando durante horas en una habitación a puerta cerrada, mientras yo estuve junto a Kenshin.

Rompí el habitual silencio que siempre habia entre nosotros, preguntando _-"¿No es cansado siempre estar alerta?"_- me miró de con cierto asombro _-"Es mi trabajo"-_ fue lo que contestó.

Mi cabeza imagino muchas cosas, desde que traia las espadas solo por defensa, que era un guardaespaldas, que solo eran de adorno, que solo las llevaba para entregarlas a alguien más, tal vez solo era para intimidar...

_-"¿Cuál es tu trabajo?"- _no pude preguntarle, mi naturaleza es ser curiosa aunque a vaces me metiera en problemas por ello -_"No creo que quieras saberlo"- _dijo un una sútil sonrisa, la cual no pasó desapercibida e hizo que me ronsorojara un poco.

En la boca de Kenshin habia más palabras de lo habitual, de cierta forma me puse contenta lo cual me hace sentir tonta, ¿Porque me tengo que poner feliz por tales cosas?, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Kenshin se puso de pie rápidamente, tomo mi mano y me jalo de forma que quedará detrás de él.

No tuve tiempo ni de reaccionar, solo observe como 3 hombres se acercaron rápidamente hacia nosotros...no soy de las mujeres que gritan despavoridas al ver un ataque, así que me quede callada y detrás de Kenshin.

Seguramente mis ojos estaban muy abiertos por lo que estaba sucediendo, no perdí de vista a Kenshin en ningún momento...vi como agilmente blandía su espada, habia mucha sangré y algunas gotas me salpicaron la cara, nunca antes habia visto algo igual...tenia tanto miedo, cuando escuche uno de los gritos de los atacantes me tape los oidos, no queria escuchar los gritos del hombre.

Con tanto ruido, era evidente que mi papá y el señor Katsura salieran corriendo a ver que era lo que sucedia. Cuando todos estaban afuera, Kenshin menciono que habia más personas.

Al parecer los ataques aun no habian terminado, se escucharon algunos silbidos lo cual hizo que el ambiente se pusiera más tenso, el silencio que habia era muy estresante...hasta que se escucho como Kenshin decia -_"¡cuidado!"-_ y de dirigia velozmente hacia mi, terminamos tirados...el encima de mi.

_-"¿Estás bien?"- _fue lo que me pregunto aun en el piso, movi la cabeza para decirle que si...me ayudo a levantarme, ya una vez de pie la misma pregunta la hizo mi papá...la respuesta fue la misma que le di a Kenshin.

_-"Llevala adentro y no te separes de ella"- _fue lo que dijo que mi papá, Kenshin me tomo de la mano y nos adentramos a la casa, antes de perder de vista a mi papá, pude observar que llevaba sus espadas.

Tal vez fue por el miedo del momento, pero no solté la mano de Kenshin todo lo contrario creo que la apretaba cada vez más, llegamos a la habitación que se le habia dado para que descansara, cerró la puerta con cuidado y nos colocamos junto de ella...en ese momento fue cuando soltó mi mano y me hizo una señal de que guardará silencio.

No pude evitar acercame lo más que pudiera a Kenshin y más cuando escuche pasos y voces diciendo _-"Encuentrelos, por aquí deben de estar...quiero a la niña viva"- _al oir los pasos cada vez más cerca, Kenshin señalo un ropero que estaba en la esquina, nos movimos hacia el e hizo que me metiera, el ropero era pequeño y solo podía caber una persona, cuando me metí Kenshin me tapo con una sabana...cuando se alejaba para poder cerrar la puerta, tuve la reacción de agarrarlo y mover la cabeza en forma de negación.

Tomó mi mano, para evitar que lo siguiera agarrando...y dentro de sus ropas sacó un pequeño juguete un trompo y me lo dio, me acaricio la mejilla y volvio hacer la señal de que guardara silencio...me volvió a tapar un poco más con la sabana y cerró la puerta del ropero.

_-"Está es la última habitación, aquí deben de estar"- _al terminar la frase inmediatamente escuche el sonido de las espadas golpeandose entre sí y nuevamente los gritos de algunos de los hombres. Después de unos minutos ya no escuche ruido alguno, todo parecia tranquilo ahora.

Cuando Kenshin abrio el ropero, me volvio a preguntar si estaba bien...le volvi a decir que si, entonces dijo -"Será mejor que cierres los ojos"- le mencione que estaba bien, que podia ver lo que habia pasado y que no era tan debil, que podia soportarlo. Creo que me subestime, habia demasiada sangre y los cuerpos de los hombres me impresionaron mucho, inconcientemente tome la manga de Kenshin y salimos inmediatamente para encontrarnos con mi papá y el señor Katsura.

Una vez afuera, me di cuenta que habia más gente todos portando espadas...pero no veia a mi papá ni al señor Katsura, le pregunte por ellos a Kenshin -_"El señor Koijiro y Katsura los han trasladado a un lugar más seguro, solo falta usted"-_ la voz provenia de un señor ya avanzado de edad.

_-"El señor Koijiro me ha dejado esto para uted"- _

Mi papá me habia dejado una carta, la cual decia que seguramente algo habia pasado en la casa y que por razones mayores teniamos que separarnos por algún tiempo, que confiara plenamente en Kenshin y que lo obedeciera en todo, también mencionaba que no me preocupara por él, que más adelante nos veriamos de nuevo.

Cuando termine de leer la carta, mire a Kenshin y se la mostré para que el también pudiera leerla, despues de unos minutos me dijo que entraramos a la casa...nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación_ -"Tienes que cambiarte, tu ropa esta manchada de sangre"_- cuando dijo eso Kenshin inmediatamente me vi la ropa, una vez en mi habitación Kenshin cerró la puerta. Hice cara de desconfianza y le pregunte que si podia esperar afuera, a lo que me respondio que no podia tomar el riesgo de otro ataque sorpresa.

Kenshin estaba mirando hacia la puerta, así que le hice el comentario de que no se diera vuelta hasta que yo le dijera.

_-"Tenemos que irnos lo más rapido de aquí"-_ tal frase me exaspero, nadie me decia que es lo que pasaba y todavia me apuran para hacer las cosas.

Cuando termine de cambiarme, tome una bolsa pequeña que cabia dentro de mi kimono en ella metí dinero y tome otra bolsa y esa metí mi diario, un pincel, tinta y un pequeño espejo.

-"¿A donde vamos?"- Le pregunte a Kenshin -"A una pozada, no puedo viajar de noche contigo"- fue lo unico que me contesto, antes de salir de casa pasamos por la habitación de Kenshin para recojer su morral.

Cuando salimos de casa, Kenshin me dijo que no mirará atras, lo cual fue extremadamente dificil por todo lo que habia pasado.


End file.
